1. Field
The following description relates to an LED package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an ultra-slim LED package having an improved heat dissipation effect and a simplified structure and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are light emitting devices configured to emit light when current is applied. LEDs are widely used in a variety of products, and the application fields thereof have been being continuously broadened.
Recently, as LEDs are applied to portable communication terminals, backlights of LCD products, etc, miniaturization of LED packages is required. As a result, surface mounted-type LED package are being developed.
However, because such an LED generates a large amount of heat during operation, it is difficult to miniaturize an LED package. An LED has a light efficiency in a range of between about 20% to about 30%. If it is assumed that an LED has light efficiency of about 30%, about 70% of power consumption for one LED may be emitted as heat. Due to the heat generated from the LED, a wire within the LED package may be short-circuited, or a junction of an LED chip may be delaminated. Thus, a life-expectancy of the LED may be reduced due to a limitation in which a junction between a wire and a terminal or an adhesion used for assembling the LED package is delaminated. Also, the heat generated from the LED may change characteristics of an encapsulation resin and a case to reduce transmittance and reflection of the LED or change characteristics of an LED chip to reduce LED efficiency.
Furthermore, in miniaturized LED packages, heat generated from LEDs is not sufficiently dissipated to cause serious limitations in heat dissipation.
Thus, a structure is needed of an LED package in which the use of wires or adhesions within the package can be minimized to reduce portions which are weak in heat, improve heat dissipation effects, and simplify manufacturing processes.